


The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: An Intervention from the Ultimate Pop Sensation!

by WiiFan2009



Series: Danganronpa Gaiden [35]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: DR Gaiden, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27914851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiiFan2009/pseuds/WiiFan2009
Summary: Still dealing with his Post-Traumatic Stress nightmares, Makoto finds himself dreaming about the day that Sayaka Maizono noticed him. But why is he dreaming about that day?
Series: Danganronpa Gaiden [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1484807
Comments: 12
Kudos: 18





	The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: An Intervention from the Ultimate Pop Sensation!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [B_Dasher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Dasher/gifts).



> This oneshot is the result of an ask sent by B_Dasher, and takes place before “A Mother’s Advice. Makoto and Kyoko Reconnect!” Please read and review, and enjoy!

“Huh…huh?” Makoto groaned as he woke up, slowly getting to his feet as he looked around, his brow furrowed as he realized “Wait…this isn’t my room. And where’s my wife?” Makoto formed a cone over his mouth with his hands and called out “Kyoko? Kyoko, where are you?”

After being greeted with silence, Makoto sighed and concluded “Okay, so Kyoko’s not here, wherever this is…” He looked around at the dense trees and bushes surrounding him, then down at the blades of grass surrounding his feet, pondering “Could this be…a dream of some kind? IF it is, it’s already better than my recent dreams.” 

Makoto shivered as he recalled the replays of the Despair Video that he had subjected himself to that led to him getting Post-Traumatic Stress.

“I should probably try and figure out what I’m supposed to do in this dream so I can get back to snuggling with my wife…” Makoto smiled, looking forward to being protected in Kyoko’s loving embrace as he made his way through the forest, determined to find out what he was dreaming about and what he was supposed to do in order to get back to reality.

XXX

At last, Makoto walked through the last bush, wincing as he pushed the last branch aside. Dusting the leaves off his pajamas, he gazed around at the wooden fences, shallow marshlands, and urban buildings nearby.

Makoto’s brow furrowed as he mused “This place seems familiar…but I can’t quite put my finger on it…”

“Come on, little guy…let’s get you back home…”

“Wait, what?!” Makoto blinked, rubbing his eyes in case he was hallucinating as he thought _There…there’s no way…_

Makoto’s eyes widened in disbelief as he saw a younger version of himself, approximately thirteen years old or so, carrying a feathered animal about a quarter his size in its arms.

 _It…it’s the crane the teacher made me set free…the one that wandered onto campus…and the one that made Sayaka notice me!_ _Am I…am I dreaming about that day?_

Makoto watched his younger self smile as he approached the wooden fences, moving his grip to support the crane’s taloned feet from below.

“Alright little guy, here we are. Are you ready to fly and go back to your family?” The crane squawked, nuzzling past Makoto’s cheek with its beak and making him chuckle “Hey, it’s really sweet that you wanna stay with me, but I can’t take you back in the school and my parents won’t let me have a pet crane.”

The crane squawked again, staring at past Makoto pleadingly as he chuckled and shook his head.

“I’m sorry, but you have to go back into the wild. Besides, I’m sure you must have a family back at your nest. And if not…well, I’m sure there must be special someone out there just waiting for you to find them and start a family with them…” Past Makoto’s voice grew sheepish as he chuckled “Not that there’s anyone like that waiting for someone as average as me.”

Makoto couldn’t help but smile softly at his past self, thinking _Past me, you have NO idea who’s waiting for you to find and love her in a few years…_

Ignorant to the fact that he was being watched, Past Makoto smiled and held out his hands in front of him, bouncing them slightly as he urged “So go on little guy, fly! Fly home and find the family that’s waiting for you!”

With one last squawk, the crane finally leapt off Past Makoto’s palms, flying off into the sky. Past Makoto dusted off his palms, then turned back around and walked off into the school building without another word. 

Makoto smiled, closing his eyes as he thought _…I had almost forgotten that day…I envy you, Past Me…you’re living free of despair, your childhood innocence not yet stolen from you…I can’t remember…the last time I was able to smile as happily as you can on a daily basis…_

“You really were cute back then, weren’t you, Makoto?”

Makoto’s eyes widened, gasping at the familiar giggle as he thought _N…no way…it…it can’t be…_

Makoto gingerly turned around, feeling himself freeze as a teenage bluenette smiled at him as she stared into his frightened green eyes with her own gentle blue ones.

“Sa…Sayaka?!” Makoto stepped backwards, shaking his head in denial as he muttered “No…no no no! It’s that dream again…not again!”

Sayaka frowned, walking over to him and planting her hands on his shoulders as she assured him “Makoto, calm down! This isn’t your dream of that Despair Video, so just keep calm, okay? Take a deep breath, and relax.”

 _Is…is it true? She’s really not…gonna tell me to die? This a…a different dream?_ Makoto took a deep breath, feeling his sense of calm return to him along with his oxygen.

Makoto looked at her apologetically and replied sheepishly “S…sorry, I just…” Makoto cocked his head, confused as he felt his logical mind return and he realized “Hey, wait, how’d you know I dreamed about a Despair Video?”

Sayaka grinned and replied “Because, I’m psychic!” After Makoto just stared at her blankly, Sayaka sweatdropped and concluded “Boy, Kyoko sure has rubbed off on you during your marriage.” Makoto smiled in amusement, nodding as he thought _It’s nice to be talking to the kind, sweet Sayaka instead of the hellish nightmare from that video…_

Sayaka smiled sheepishly and explained “Truthfully, we’ve…kind of been keeping an eye on you guys…from above…” Seeing Makoto’s shocked expression, she quickly assured him “Just every now and then, and not during any private moments, I swear!”

 _…Dreams kind of are private, Sayaka…_ Makoto deadpanned, making Sayaka blush in embarrassment.

Coughing away her flustered state, Sayaka continued “Anyway, I figured that you could use a good dream for once…so I…influenced your dreams so we could talk while this memory plays as a background.”

_…I don’t know whether to feel flattered or disturbed…well, this IS preferable to the nightmares I’ve been having, so I suppose I should be grateful…_

Makoto smiled softly and nodded, making Sayaka beam at his cheered state before he asked “So…what did you want to talk to me about, Sayaka?”

Sayaka’s grin turned into a frown, making Makoto frown in worry as she sighed and announced “I’m here to give you an intervention, Makoto.”

“In…intervention?”

Sayaka nodded “Yes, an intervention about your nightmares. The others wanted to come and help, but I figured one of us was already going to be enough of a shock.”

Makoto nodded, thinking _Yeah…I was already scared when Sayaka showed up…I don’t know what I would have done if the others…wait…_ Gulping, Makoto asked “…When you say others…does that also mean Mukuro and…”

Sayaka shook her head and explained “Mukuro agreed to stay behind even before I convinced everyone that I should be the only one to talk to you. She…she really does feel remorseful about what she did to help Junko. She said that she’d never forgive herself for hurting us.”

Makoto averted his gaze, admitting “I…I’m not sure I can forgive her either…so many lives lost, so many people hurt…and she was in the perfect position to stop it…I don’t know…how I can just let that slide…”

Sayaka frowned understandingly and suggested “Well…just…think on it, for now. She understands that what she did isn’t so easily forgiven.” Seeing Makoto nod hesitantly, Sayaka clapped her hands and announced “Okay, time for the intervention!”

_Do you have to say it so forcefully?_

Oblivious to Makoto’s deadpanned thoughts, Sayaka snapped her fingers, making Makoto almost jump in shock as s red therapy couch appeared in the grass in front of him, along with a blue chair in front of it.

“A Freudian couch? Really, Sayaka?”

Sayaka giggled “Hey, I’ve gotta set the stage properly if I’m gonna give you a proper intervention. So, chop chop, on the couch, Mister Naegi!”

 _…You’re having too much fun with this…_ Makoto sweatdropped, then sighed as he marched over to the couch, muttering “Let’s just get this over with…” before he dragged himself over to the couch and began to lay down on it, staring up at the sky as he got comfy.

Keeping up the act, Sayaka went to sit down in the chair, putting on a pair of glasses as she asked in a fake Austrian accent “So tell me, what has been bothering you, Mister Naegi?”

Makoto glared at Sayaka before he sighed and explained “Well…I’ve been having chronic nightmares for months…well, I suppose they’re more like hallucinations than true nightmares.”

“Mhm, mhm…and what do these nightmares entail, Mister Naegi?”

 _It would be a lot easier to take this seriously if you would just drop the accent!_ Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath, the memories flashing in his mind and making him cringe in emotional pain as he explained “Well…I’m standing in this weird empty space that’s reminiscent of a Van Gogh painting when…”

“…when…” Sayaka dropped her Sigmund Freud impression, her voice soft and soothing as she encouraged “Go on, Makoto…”

Relaxing now that Sayaka had abandoned the gag, Makoto confessed in a quiet voice “All my friends who died in a Killing Game, minus two of them who started it…as well as my wife who I thought had died…started appearing around me. And they…they asked me why I didn’t die…they said that I should have died instead of them…and then…” A tear trickled down his cheek as he swallowed the sob that echoed in his voice as he finished “Then they ask me to join them in death…”

Sayaka sighed, removing her glasses as she comforted “Makoto…none of us would **ever** ask you to do that. No matter what, we would **never** wish for your death. Not me, not Leon, not any of the others who died in that hell.”

“…So…none of you…resent me? But I…I failed to keep my promise! I vowed I’d get you out of there, Sayaka! But I couldn’t give you enough hope to overcome Junko’s motive! If I had been able to be stronger for you, you never would have enticed Leon to come to your room and you never would have died!”

Sayaka winced and opened her mouth to interject, only for Makoto to beat her to the punch.

“And Chihiro, if I had volunteered to say my secret with Taka, maybe the others would have been more comfortable with sharing their secrets! Then Chihiro never would have needed to seek out Mondo, and he wouldn’t have lost his temper! And Celeste and Taka and Hifumi, if I…if I had paid more attention to the ten million dollars motive, maybe I could have thought of a way to dissuade her from her murder plan! And Sakura, if I had insisted on talking with her, if I had done more to persuade the others to believe in Sakura…she NEVER would have needed to take her own life!”

As Makoto’s emotional dam finally burst and he began to sob, Sayaka sighed before reaching down to grasp his hand in her own. Makoto gasped as she squeezed it in comfort, making her look up at her sad smile.

“Makoto…this needs to stop…you need to stop torturing yourself, okay? I made my choice, and I reaped what I sewed. The same goes for Leon, Mondo, Hifumi, Celeste, and Sakura, okay? None of us want you to torture yourself night after night. You need to let go of this survivor’s guilt, okay? You don’t need to feel guilty for our deaths, on behalf of myself, Leon, Chihiro, Mondo, Taka, Hifumi, Celeste, and Sakura. Just take some deep breaths…and release the guilt from your body, okay?”

Makoto stared up at her as she moved to wipe the tears from his eyes with her thumb, feeling her soothing touch help to ease his guilt. Coming to a decision, he weakly nodded, closing his eyes as he took a long deep breath through his nose, then exhaled through his mouth. Sayaka smiled, taking his hand and squeezing it in tempo with each breath.

“That’s it, Makoto, just let it go. I’ll be right here to help you, just let the guilt go.. Repeat after me with each exhale. **It wasn’t my fault.** ”

*Exhale* **It wasn’t my fault.** *Inhale* *Exhale* “ **It wasn’t my fault.** ”

With each repetition of their mantra, Makoto felt the burden of guilt on his shoulders lessen more and more. Sayaka smiled as she saw Makoto’s tension gradually disappear until he almost resembled the youthful innocent boy that had crushed on her in Hope’s Peak Academy.

Makoto opened his eyes and glanced at her, smiling and squeezing her hand as he told her gratefully “Thank you, Sayaka, I feel better now…I think…I think I can let this go now…well…most of it, anyway…”

Sayaka frowned and asked in confusion “Most of it? What’s left?”

Makoto sighed, too emotionally exhausted to cry anymore as he confessed “…Kyoko…her forbidden action during the Final Killing Game…was to let me live past the fourth time limit. She let herself get poisoned because she knew I’d take the fall for her again. We got lucky that Seiko Kimura’s antidote worked, and that Mikan arrived in time to resuscitate her. If that hadn’t happened…her corpse would be buried in the Hope’s Peak Cemetery with you and the others!”

“Makoto…”

“I love her with all my heart, and I still…I still let that happen to her! What kind of lover lets the woman he loves more than his own life die? If…if I had never been born…then she never would have had to put her life on the line! Sometimes I don’t know why she asked to marry me, when I couldn’t protect her back there! We’ve talked about it to death, but I still…I still can’t help that I feel like that…”

Sayaka sighed, realizing that this was one thing that she couldn’t help him move on from. Suddenly a light bulb went off in her head as her eyes widened in realization.

“…You know…when I was feeling particularly upset about one of my concert performances when I was first starting out as a solo idol…I’d talk to my Dad about it, and he’d always make me feel better…” Sayaka’s eyes became downcast as she admitted “I…I miss him…I haven’t seen him at all since I died, so I think he’s still alive…but I haven’t been able to find him…”

Makoto smiled softly as he assured her “I’m sure he’s out there somewhere…and if I ever run into him…I’ll…take him to see you…”

“Makoto…” Sayaka giggled as she mused “That’s just like you…I’m trying to cheer you up, but you’re the one cheering me up…”

Makoto chuckled along with her before Sayaka stopped giggling and continued “The point is…sometimes you need a parent to help you with these things…things that not even your true love can help you move on from. And you’re lucky; both of your parents survived, so you can talk to them any time you like about this…”

Makoto’s eyes widened as he realized _She’s right! Mom…Mom’s always been able to help me out when I needed someone to talk to! Maybe…I can talk to her…by myself…and finally put the past behind me!_ Makoto turned to Sayaka with a grateful smile and nodded “Thanks, Sayaka…I’ll…” Makoto yawned, suddenly feeling drowsy as he continued “…I’ll talk to my Mom…”

Sayaka smiled approvingly, agreeing “That sounds good…alright, I think our time together is almost up, Makoto. Just go to sleep on this couch and you’ll wake up back in your world.”

Makoto nodded, yawning “Hey, Sayaka? How did you…make this couch appear, anyway?”

Sayaka ruffled his hair playfully and told him “When we’re in the afterlife or dream walking, ghosts can make things materialize by imagining them.”

Makoto nodded drowsily in understanding, feeling his eyelids close under the weight of his fatigue, helped along by Sayaka’s comforting gestures and the softness of the couch. One final thought ran through his mind as his eyelids finally shut and Sayaka disappeared from his dreams.

_Thank you, Sayaka…I promise…I’ll talk to my Mom about this soon…and finally move past my guilt for what happened to Kyoko…_


End file.
